batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Davis
"How can you idolize the Batman? He hides in the shadows and won't show his face to anyone. He won't even own up to what he does. The Batman is not a hero, he's a coward." : —Alexandria Davis Alexandria Davis is a corrupt special agent of the FBI. She investigated Bruce Wayne, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, regarding if he is the vigilante known as the Batman despite the fact that bringing down vigilantism is not within the jurisdiction of the Bureau. Davis has also worked with James Gordon in the past, which implies why the two do not get along very well. Biography In the FBI, Davis was responsible for the disbandment of SANCTUS and its various operations, though would salvage its research to help the FBI's operations, even keeping some of their human test subjects for further monitoring. At some point, Davis would arrange the disappearance of two former SANCTUS researchers who were to testify against her. Davis also began to look into the prospect of recruiting criminals with unique skills for the FBI's use, developing a project codenamed "The Devil You Own" that would oversee the creation of a specialized shock collar that could be used to control such criminals and researched others methods that could be used as leverage and collateral to entice these criminals to better follow orders. While Davis did well to cover her tracks on these more unethical and illegal projects, she nonetheless developed a somewhat notorious reputation as a hardened and stern leader of dubious nature, deeply respected by some and feared by others. According to Blaine, Davis made sure that accusations of the organization's unethical methods, such as human rights violations and unauthorized black sites, disappeared. It is implied that she had previously worked with James Gordon before, though when and why was never explicitly mentioned. Davis was also aware of the vigilante Batman and his war on crime in Gotham. At some point, one of her agents revealed the vigilante's true identity, Bruce Wayne, to Davis through establishing a psychological profile between both Bruce Wayne and Batman. After a photo of Bruce Wayne was circulated by the GNN depicting him dressed up as the Batman, Davis and her team are sent to Gotham City to see if he is the Batman. During the investigation, she interrogates the other members of the Bat Family, except for Adrian Chase and Lucius Fox Jr. It is later revealed that she accepted evidence from cybercriminal Justin Tanner, which then led to her informing District Attorney Vernon Fields, who then had Melanie kidnapped without knowledge from Davis as well as the fact that Fields is in league with mob boss Rupert Thorne, who is in hiding and wanted by the FBI for his corporate crimes. After Fields inform Davis of the arrest made on Melanie, Davis arrests Bruce for the crimes that theBatman had committed. Bruce was taken into custody in front of his son, Damian, and Bruce promised that once he was released he would end Davis' career. Davis did not care because she believed that she had all the evidence she needed to lock him up for good. She tried to convince him to sign a confession, but he refused and demanded to see his son. She later attended Bruce's trial, which was postponed temporally. Afterward, Davis confronted him and told him that she was returning to Washington, but she would be back for Bruce's trial and leaves not before insulting the Batman by calling him a coward and not a hero despite the fact that Bruce Wayne only wore the mask to protect his loved ones. When Bruce's trial was moved up a week earlier, Davis arrived and was enraged when Faden removed all charges of Bruce Wayne being Batman due to the speculation that John Marlowe is the vigilante. Davis later blackmailed Catherine into joining her Suicide Squad or she would arrest Gordon for working with the Batman. However, Davis gets targeted by Jeremiah Valeska, who becomes a vigilante known as Batman and considers Davis to be corrupt for trying to bring him down when she was not. Batman saves her in the end and forces Davis into removing the bomb collar from Catherine and blackmails her into not going near Melanie. As she is in the process of devising a way to unmask Batman, Davis is later dismissed from the FBI when Agent Blake informs Deputy Director Bundy about Davis accepting evidence against Bruce from cybercriminal Justin Tanner. Davis is then abducted by Owl-Man and killed by her after Owl-Man explains everything to Davis about his origins and Lady Shiva leaking the falsified photo of Bruce being Batman to the media. Personality Davis was described as the "formidable and enigmatic". She displayed little to no emotion, morals, remorse nor honor, always caring more about the bigger picture. Though she presents herself as in charge of apprehending and countering dangerous threats to the United States, in spite of what she projects for people around her, she was equally as sociopathic and brutal as the criminals she apprehended. Whenever she could see the use of an asset, she would use whatever means were available to use and control it. She was also willing to use violence and torture to retrieving information, something that put her at odds with James Gordon. Davis would often also shift the blame onto others whenever an operation went south. It's possible she may have used blackmail, assassinations and other illegal and unethical operations during her time in the FBI, but hidden the truth through many other means. Alexandria Davis is similar to James Gordon at first, as she is going after Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, because he is a vigilante (disregarding the fact that vigilantes are not in the FBI's jurisdiction; it is in the jurisdiction of local law enforcement). She is very calm and level-headed, as she did not display any signs of anger when she was interviewing each member of Bat Family respectively, to gather evidence that Bruce is a vigilante. She is ruthless as she arrested Bruce at a Thanksgiving event for the crimes charged on Batman in front of his son, showing that she doesn't care how malicious she prosecutes her suspects in front of the people close to them. Davis is very arrogant to the point of having a massive ego, as she believes being an F.B.I. agent makes her superior to the city government. She believes because she is an F.B.I. agent, that the laws don't apply to her; legally it does not. Davis is quite immoral and dishonorable; when Oliver was away with Gabriel, she interrogated Oliver's teammates "thus widening her net" behind his back, a sign that she will use and go after anyone close to him to gather evidence and blackmail anyone to be against Bruce. Abilities * High-level intellect/Expert detective: As an F.B.I. agent, Davis is very intelligent. An expert investigator, she is able to follow every lead to discover the truth behind any crime. Davis was able to figure out that James Gordon is posing as Batman, to remove suspicion that Bruce Wayne is a vigilante, under investigation by the FBI (albeit without any evidence). * '''Expert markswoman: '''As an FBI agent, Davis is well trained in the use of firearms. Trivia * Alexandria Davis is similar to the late Amanda Waller where they are arrogant, selfish, immoral, and believe they are above the law when legally they are not as well as showing a lack of remorse for their actions. It's possible that if Davis and Amanda Waller ever meet, the two women will show mutual respect for one another. * Alexandria Davis is unaware of District Attorney Vernon Fields' corruption. It is unclear to what she would do if she were to discover this. Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased charecters Category:Live-Action Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villains